The blood that is spilled
by I-fly-in-the-skiez 0036
Summary: A young cat is found by King Claudus after a lizard raid on a nearby village. He takes pity on it and brings it back to Thundera. Now the young cub has to adopt the other cat's ways. In payment for King Claudus saving his life he joins the clerics and learns how to fight like a true warrior cat so he can help protect the heir to the throne.


Blood coated the walls and seemed to seep out of every nook and cranny. The smell of the metallic crimson was thick enough to taste in the damp air. He seemed to be choking on it, every drop that gushed forth into the rotted floor boards helped to stop his air flow. Was he really choking or just hyperventilating? He couldn't tell anymore. Even though he was alone the young Kit felt crowded, he couldn't get enough air. Shrill screeches pierced his ears and left them numb yet throbbing in pain at the same time.

His stark white fur was blotted with streaks of scarlet as he stared off into space, his eyes were looking at nothing yet taking in everything at the same time. The cries of anguish and despair pierced through the walls and seemed to shake the very foundation. A sharp dagger of coldness stabbed him and it seemed to curl around his very core and grasp him in a death grip with it's cruel calloused fingers. Everything was so familiar yet so confusing at the same time.

His blood seemed to rush to his head. What just happened? He was shivering, it was so cold. His throat was sore and felt like sandpaper. Had he been screaming? Were those screams his own? He rocked back and forth while burying his small round face in the crook of his knees. Sharp needles seemed to stab everywhere at even the slightest jerk. He should stop moving.

The blood was cold now. How long had he been sitting there anyway? Before the pool was warm and fresh, now it dry and crusted it was clinging to his clothes and fur. The screams stopped but he still couldn't hear much, he couldn't even hear his own ragged and shaky breaths. The shadows seemed to close up on him, they reached out with long crooked fingers. Groans of the floorboards signaled that somebody else was there with him. His whole body shook as a shiver of fear ran down the young cat's spine.

The footsteps were steady, the noise echoed throughout the room. They were agonizingly slow, each foot drop was deliberate. Warm tears spilled from his eyes and dribbled down his face leaving a trail of wetness in their wake. He didn't bother to wipe them, he was too tired to even care. His ears drooped as the footsteps finally reached the door. He tucked his head back between his knees as he waited for fate to come and claim him.

He gripped his shins, claws digging painfully into the lean muscle,little rivulets of blood spilled from the grooves in his skin and dripped into the puddle of scarlet underneath him. Silent sobs shook his body as the door creaked open. Hesitantly it opened all the way, the shadow strolled in making sure to touch each and every creaking floorboard. The shadow loomed over the young kitten. He did not dare to look up for a moment. If he was about to die he did not want to see his killer.

"Look at me child" Spoke a calm and cool voice. It was painfully loud to his ringing ears.

He shook his head and dug in his claws deeper, allowing more blood to stream forward and join the rest of it.

"Child you have nothing to fear." This time the voice was softer.

With fearful eyes the kitten looked up to see a big man. He had broad shoulders and a large weapon in a sheath on his hip. The large cat look down at him with heavily concealed emotions. The smaller of the two shook were he sat. Every muscle tried to spasm awake and get him to run but he was far to tired for that. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The figure seemed familiar. He however couldn't find out were he saw him before.

The man knelt down and gave a smile. "You are safe now little one." He saw something flutter under the dazzling blue eyes. Pure kindness.

The cold was numbed and the jabbing needles turned into pin-pricks. He opened his mouth to talk but immediately he was reminded the state of his throat. It felt raw and open to the harsh cold and a stinging white hot flash of pain made him close his throat.

"You look like you need a visit to the healers. Can you walk?" The great man asked.

He nodded slightly and gathered up his remaining energy. He pushed himself up and his legs wobbled. He was sure he was going to fall but strong hands kept him up and led him out. A sudden flash of light burned his eyes. He blinked a few times before he stumbled. The hands kept him upright. It was so light out. How dark was it in there?

He couldn't stay upright any longer. His body had enough strain, the cat crumpled to the ground. Right before he could hit two steady arms hauled him up. His eye lids grew heavy and despite everything he tried they closed on him. He relished the soothing darkness that seemed to seep into his bones and numb everything. No pain or fear...just darkness.


End file.
